Oral Fixation
by 01shane01
Summary: G!P Title says it all. Faberry. Prompt inside.


**Prompt:**Rachel and Quinn are best friends (they both have crushes on one another, but they don't know the other feels the same way) and they know each others' secrets. Rachel knows about Quinn's dick (and wants it badly). And Quinn knows about Rachel's oral fixation (and wants her mouth badly). Whether it's chewing gum, sucking on a lollipop, or sucking her thumb, Rachel almost always has something in her mouth (except for in Glee, of course). What happens when Rachel catches Quinn jacking off to thoughts of her? Well, a blowjob followed by steamy sex of course. With feelings, though.

**AN:** Another prompt that I have been given. Enjoy, review, and leave more prompts.

**xxx**

Quinn had a problem. Her problem was her best friend, Rachel Berry. The tiny brunette had a quirky habit of constantly having something in her mouth. She had to be constantly sucking something. Be it her thumb, a lollypop or her pen.

Needless to say, it drove her and her not so little friend crazy.

She always had to make excuses why she had to rush to the bathroom or not spend a lot of time with the brunette after school. She couldn't have Rachel find out that she was hard pretty much all the time and that it was her fault.

The girl knew her deepest darkest secret, the one that no one else knew but what she didn't know was that the cheerleader had the biggest and deepest crush on her that the blonde had ever had on anyone else before. That one would go with her to the grave.

Sitting next to the diva in health class was always a challenge though. The girl insisted on sucking on lollies throughout the entire hour and it was really distracting. So Quinn sat with her legs tightly crossed, praying to whatever god there might be that her cock didn't react to the way the brunette stuck out the tip of her tongue and licked the top of the lolly. She prayed that her cock wouldn't react to the way the singer sucked on the hard candy as if her life depended on it. But mostly, she hoped that her cock wouldn't react to the tiny moans and whimpers that Rachel made when she put the stick to the back of her throat.

Quinn glared at her best friend who smiled innocently at the blonde. The cheerleader could swear that the girl did these things on purpose just to see how far she could push the woman.

Or at least that was what she wanted to believe.

"My parents are out of town this weekend and with it being Halloween weekend, I don't want to stay alone. Stay with me?" the brunette leaned over, whispering in her best friend's ear. Rachel's hot breath in the blonde's air made her shiver.

"I don't know," she started.

"Come on Quinnie, I never ask you for anything." Quinn tried to keep her attention on the front and away from bursts of electricity shooting through her body and straight to her cock.

"You ask me for things all the time Rae." The cheerleader said, a smirk creeping over her features.

She felt some relief from the closeness of the girl. She looked to her side, finally looking at the tiny girl. Her pen was in her mouth, sucking on the end as she watched the blonde, her lips pouting as they worked on the pen. Rachel's brown eyes were smouldering as they looked into Quinn's hazel ones.

The cheerleader swallowed thickly, excusing herself from class. It was too much. She couldn't take the brunettes tormenting anymore.

Quinn found herself in pretty much the same predicament two days later in the Berry household. The tiny brunette had been innocently tormenting the blonde until she couldn't take it. She had to excuse herself from the movie they were watching to take care of herself.

She was humiliated at first that she had to resort to jacking off in her best friend's bathroom but as her hand stroked her rigid member faster and faster, her humiliation turned to pleasure and tiny whimpers. Thoughts of the diva flooded Quinn's mind as she pumped harder.

"Fuck." She muttered, biting her lip to stop herself making too much noise, her toes curling against the cool tile of the bathroom floor.

She didn't hear the knocking on the bathroom door. She didn't hear the concerned tone of her best friends voice, asking why she had been in the bathroom for fifteen minutes. It wasn't until Rachel slowly pushed the door open that Quinn opened her eyes.

"Rachel," she moaned before pulling her hand away from her cock like it would burn her. "Rachel!" the blonde screamed, bending quickly to pull her pants up only to have the diva stop her. "What are you doing?" Quinn asked when her best friend stopped her from covering up. The girl just wanted to curl up in a ball and cry. Rachel had just caught her masturbating and, more devastating than anything, moaning her name.

"Were you seriously just jerking off in my bathroom Quinnie?" the brunettes friend blushed a deep pink as she nodded, looking anywhere but at the smaller girl. "And you were thinking about me?" she asked. The cheerleader tried not to moan when Rachel moved closer to her, her leg brushing her erection accidentally. The blonde nodded and blushed an even deeper shade of crimson.

"I like you Rach." She breathed.

"Like, like?" the diva asked nervously, taking the tip of her finger into her mouth. Quinn nodded once more. "Did you want me to help you out?" Rachel asked softly, taking her best friend's nine inch cock in her hand, stroking up and down.

The cheerleaders eyes rolled back in her head as the tiny hand grasped her, "I, uhm, mmm," her hand went to Rachel's shoulder to try and steady herself. One of her fantasies was about to come true. "Could I mmm, could I kiss you?"

The brunette didn't say anything; she just connected their lips in a soft kiss, smiling as she did. Their tongues slipped into each others mouth, exploring gently before pulling apart for air. "I can't tell you how long I have wanted to do this." Rachel whispered, capturing Quinn's hazel eyes with her own, still pumping her best friend's dick. Quinn could only moan in response as the divas hand twisted around her head and her speed picked up. "Can I suck it?"

"Fucking please!" the blonde cried, almost pushing the singer down as she did.

Rachel wordlessly got to her knees and licked the tip of Quinn's painfully hard erection before taking the head od her massive cock on her mouth, moaning as she did. Slowly, she took inch after inch of it into her mouth and down her tight throat, swallowing around it. Quinn watched in amazement as the singer took each inch like she had been sucking cock for years.

The girls hand moved quickly around the tiny amount she couldn't fit down her throat, milking the blonde. After what seemed like a delightful eternity, Rachel started moving against Quinn's cock, making the cheerleader quiver in anticipation of her building orgasm.

"R-rae, iffffuck. If you d-don't l-let me pull out thhhennnmmmm Jesus fuck. Your mouth!" she tried to pull out but the diva held her hips and wouldn't let her. With another swallow of Rachel's throat around Quinn's cock, she was shooting thick ropes of hot cum down the singer's throat.

Quinn blushed as Rachel pulled away, still swallowing the last of her cum. As the brunette licked her lips, Quinn noticed her eyes getting shifty, looking from the cheerleader's dick to the toothbrushes by the sink, even to the door handle. Quinn knew the look in the divas eyes.

She was searching for something to put in her mouth.

Without any hesitation, the blonde pulled Rachel up by her chin and connected their lips. The singer wasted no time in sucking Quinn's tongue into her mouth until she was satisfied to let it go with a pop.

"I love you." She mumbled, allowing Quinn's arms to wrap around her as she looked at her fingers. The blonde loved when the diva let her confident walls down and let her see the self conscious girl inside who had been damaged by all the bullying she had been through and the girl that was so self conscious it was almost painful.

"I love you too." The cheerleader answered, kissing her head.

"In more than a friend way Quinn." She clarified.

"I know. Me too." The blonde smiled. "Did you want to finish watching that movie?" she asked.

"Well see now I kind of have the same problem you had." The brunette mumbled. Quinn knew she was blushing. Rachel Berry was after all a virgin. "I was kind of hoping that maybe you wouldn't mind helping me with my problem?"

"I thought you wanted to wait until you were twenty five?" the cheerleader asked.

Rachel shrugged. "I think that that is a silly think to say when I am as attractive as I am and you are as attractive as you are and we both want each other. Plus," she started, taking Quinn's hand and walking out of the bathroom towards her bedroom, "I only made that silly rule up so that I wouldn't have to sleep with Finn or Puck. They weren't who I wanted."

"But they were at least six months ago. Who did you want back then?" the cheerleader asked, allowing Rachel to push her to sit on the edge of the girls bed.

"It's always been you Q." she admitted heavily, sitting on the blondes lap.

Quinn connected their lips in a heated kiss. Her hands went underneath the tiny girl's shirt, playing with her boobs under her bra, tweaking the singer's nipples in to hardened peaks. She tore her hands away from the perfect perky mounds to relieve Rachel of her shirt and her bra before taking one of her nipples into her mouth. The brunette's fingers ran through her best friend's hair as she moaned at the work her friends tongue was doing.

Soon, Rachel was on her back on her bed, clothing a thing of the past for both girls as they spent time exploring each others body.

"This will hurt me wont it?" the brunette asked as Quinn hovered above her, her hard cock ready to go.

"Yeah. But the pleasure will overcome the pain. Ill try not to put it all the way in." the blonde promised with a kiss as she lowered her hips, entering the tiny girl.

The singer cried out as her nails dug in to Quinn's arms, holding on through the pain which quickly turned to white hot pleasure as the blonde pulled in and out.

"Faster Quinn! Fuck!" Rachel moaned. The sounds that the smaller girl was creating would stay imprinted to the cheerleader's memories, ready for playback whenever she wanted to hear the glorious mewls.

"You're so beautiful Rae."

"More! She cried, raising her hips, urging Quinn to enter her completely. As she pressed further in to the tight wetness that was Rachel Berry, she felt the divas walls clench around her as she moaned in her orgasm "Quinn." She squeaked.

The blonde gave her lover a few moments to recover but since she was painfully aware of her own impending orgasm, the tiny girl didn't get very long before she was on top of Quinn, being urged to ride her cock.

"Come on Rae, r-ride me." The cheerleader panted, raising her hips as Rachel slowly moved her own. "You look so good right now."

"Really? Because I feel so self conscious." The brunette blushed, resting her hands on the girl's stomach so she could get a better angle on Quinn's dick.

"You're fucking gorgeous Rachel. I swear I could cum just looking at you."

"You always did have a w-way with words." The singer laughed at her friend's bluntness, riding the girl as hard and fast as she could. She knew that Quinn wanted to get off.

"I can't, Rach, y-you feel s-so good. Im g-gonna," Quinn came hard into her best friend as Rachel's walls clenched around her once more. The brunette loved the feeling of being filled with her best friend's cum. She thought that it was a fascinating feeling when Quinn pulled her softening member out, only to feel both her cum and her best friends cum trickle out of her.

The exhausted diva fell next to her friend, panting but smiling giddily as she looked into hazel eyes. "Hey." She quipped, poking Quinn's side.

"Be my girlfriend?" the cheerleader asked, never breaking eye contact with the singer.

"Really? You really want me to be your girlfriend?" Rachel asked, her self conscious side showing itself once more to Quinn.

"I thought I made that clear?" the blonde laughed, gently stroking some loose hair behind Rachel's ear.

"I would love to be your girlfriend." The brunette beamed, capturing the cheerleader's lips with her own. "I think we should get some sleep though. I plan to pick up where we left off tomorrow morning." She whispered against her girlfriends lips before cuddling into her.

**Hope you enjoyed it. **

**Leave more prompts.**

**Only things I won't do are bestiality and incest.**

**Review.**


End file.
